Lost in a New World
by mountedcombat
Summary: It had been a typical day at the island, and Gamir had been getting ready to set out on a typical mission. There had been the typical banter between Gamir and the rest of his squad, and they had set out through the teleport gate with typical timing, exactly 15 seconds behind schedule. Gamir hadn't landed in a typical dungeon.
1. A New World

**Here's my second story. I do not own Summoners war or RWBY.**

 **:::::::::::::::**

"Looks like that's the last of them," Blake said. The team was on a basic hunting mission, their only objective to kill any and all Grimm in Forever Fall. "About time" Yang grumbled. They'd been at it for hours, and had just finished yet another group of Ursa. Everyone took a breather, until Ruby said what had been on all of their minds: "So, has anybody else noticed a distinct lack of Beowulf?"

Beowulf were the bread and butter of grim, the most common to appear and the most numerous when they did. Yet they had only seen one, and it was headed deeper into the forest, never even sparing the huntresses-in-training a glance.

"Yes, it is definitely worth investigating" Weiss comments.

Yang poked her side and asked, "You're just hoping for extra credit, aren't you?"

Weiss simply lets out a "humph!" and turns to head deeper into the forest.

Ruby gives Yang a confused look and asks "Why would you even ask that? This is Weiss we're talking about; of COURSE she's just hoping for extra credit!"

Weiss stops and splutters out a few attempts at defending herself before simply setting into a fast walk towards the tree line. The team follows her into the trees, glancing around uneasily. Despite their earlier banter, they had, in fact, noticed the absence of any Beowulf, and they were unnerved by it. After a few minutes, they start to hear the sounds of battle, and run in that direction. As the sounds get louder, they begin to notice something strange.

The sounds of the battle don't include gunshots or human battle cries. They slow down, trying to figure out what the Grimm could be fighting. Any hunter would be augmenting their fighting with gunfire, and an untrained human would be shouting or screaming at the Grimm while they fought. With a fight with humans more or less eliminated as a possibility, the next option was a fight with the local animals. Thing is, no territorial dispute between the Grimm and local animals could have possibly lasted from when they first noticed the sounds to now, and the fighting was definitely still going strong. So what was it? They finally reach the scene and freeze.

They had no idea what it was.

The Beowulf were fighting some sort of animal, but it wasn't something any of them recognized. It appeared to be a dog, about three feet from the ground to the top of its back, with sleek yellow fur and giant fangs. And spikes. Three large spikes between its front shoulder blades, each about a foot long. The pile of rapidly disintegrating corpses attested to this new creature's combat prowess, but the numerous cuts and slashes along its body were evidence of its exhaustion. At that moment, one of the Beowulf surprised the creature and catapulted it into a tree. At the moment of impact, two glowing symbols appeared, and the creature was suddenly ripping the Grimm's throat out, without seeming to have moved from the tree.

What the heck was going on here?

::::::::::::::::

What the heck was going on here?

It had been a typical day at the island, and Gamir, an awoken wind attribute hellhound, had been getting ready to set out on a typical mission. There had been the typical banter between Gamir and the rest of his squad, and they had set out through the teleport gate with typical timing, exactly 15 seconds behind schedule.

Gamir hadn't landed in a typical dungeon.

In fact, he hadn't landed in any dungeon. He'd landed in a forest, apparently in mid-fall despite the fact that he remembered it being summer. He decided to look around and figure out where he was, at which point he'd seen the werewolves. They were obviously dark attribute, but something was off. They had these odd plates of armor covering parts of their bodies. Gamir dismissed this oddity with the thought: ' _Eh, probably just a new craze, like when the Inugami just HAD to grow lion-like manes.'_

They'd attacked, but they obviously hadn't been around very long. They were 3 stars level 5, level 10 tops. He, on the other hand, was a 5 star level 33. When they died, however, he noticed that instead of simply disappearing, they started rapidly disintegrating. After a quick thought about how odd that was, he did a mental shrug and continued exploring. It didn't take long for another group to appear and attack him. _'I really hope that this doesn't keep happening every 30 feet, or it's going to get REALLY irritating.'_

Unfortunately, it was more like every 20 feet, and they kept getting stronger. Within minutes he was tired, sore and covered in cuts. That's when he noticed yet another oddity.

He wasn't healing.

Normally, his "vampire" rune set would cause any damage he does to heal him, but it didn't seem to be activating for some reason. Combined with his "nemesis" rune set and "enrage" passive ability, the "vampire" rune set would normally make him nigh unstoppable. The "nemesis" runes made it so that the more he was hurt, the faster he became. His "enrage" ability made it so that the lower his health was, the more damage he did. And the "vampire" runes made it so that damaging enemies healed his wounds. This created a brutal cycle that not many enemies could overcome.

Of course, the entire thing relied on the healing provided by the "vampire" runes in order to become stable. With those seemingly out of commission, he would have to be much more careful.

This train of thought distracted him just long enough for one of the werewolves to toss him into a tree. He felt his nemesis runes activate, and appeared right in front of the thing, ripping its throat out. He spun to face his next target, and froze. He saw a human in the trees. Humans were summoners, summoners meant reinforcements, and reinforcements meant an end to this crazy nightmare.

That's when he noticed that the human – apparently female – was trying to hide. His heart dropped, because that meant that they hadn't brought a strong enough team, and their entire team had died. No reinforcements for him. _'Well,'_ he thought, turning to face the pack of werewolves, _'might as well save them. Then maybe they'll take me back to their island and I can use their teleport gate to get back home.'_ That's when he heard a loud bang, and one of the werewolves' heads exploded.

::::::::::::::::

Ruby was never good at hiding, she was too energetic. While the rest of the team discreetly peeked around trees to watch the scene unfold, Ruby just crouched behind a bush, only hiding up to her shoulders. While she watched this new creature, her legs were in constant motion, repeatedly shifting her weight from one foot to the other, then back again. When the creature turned and looked at her, she swore she saw hope enter and leave its eyes before it took a position obviously meant to defend her. That's when she decided to save it, and whipped out Crescent Rose. After waiting a mere moment for it to finish extending into its sniper form, she fired and blew off the head of one of the Grimm. She noticed the surprise that registered on the rest of her team's faces, but she was too busy chambering another round to care.

She spun the rifle to point behind her while triggering its transformation into its scythe form. Once unfolded, it was bigger than she was, but she wielded it with ease as she fine tuned the aim of the sniper rifle, still usable in this form. She pulled the trigger and fired into the bushes behind her, using the recoil to fling herself forward through the air. Upon landing, she became a spinning maelstrom of death.

::::::::::::::::

When he saw the human that he had been planning on defending fly over his head and slaughter the horde of werewolves, Gamir was surprised. After a few moments, however, he realized that he shouldn't have been. There were plenty of creatures that looked so completely human that they were impossible to tell from the real deal until they started to fight. He began to study her, in an attempt to figure out what kind of creature she was.

Her red cloak, scythe, and hair tips suggested that she was a fire attribute. Judging by how quickly she had killed the werewolves, she was definitely an attack type with a particular focus on speed. Judging by how fast she was, and how much damage she did, Gamir guessed that she was a 6 star level 30, absolute minimum.

And did he mention that she was _FAST_? She could probably give his cousin, Tarq, a run for his money. That guy had only ever lost one race, and that was when he accepted the challenge with three broken legs, a sprained ankle, and a kink in his neck. Even then it was a close race.

After chuckling at that memory, he brought his full attention back to the present to discover that the humanoid scythe-wielder had been joined by three other humanoids, although he couldn't tell if any of them were summoners, or if they were all creatures.

Taking a look at them, he took in as much about them as he could. First was the scythe wielder, who was noticeably shorter than the rest of them. Next up was a female sword user that seemed to be able to summon strange symbols to help her. Her white hair and clothing suggested to him that she was a light attribute. Maybe a magic knight? He'd only ever seen a water attribute one, and she'd given off the same "don't mess with me" aura. He shuddered at the memory of the time he'd gone ahead and messed with her. Moving on, he looked at the next one. A female sword user, who had a bladed sheath… definitely not ringing any bells. The black hair and clothing made him think she was a dark attribute. Finally, looking at the last one, he discovered that she was yet another female. Assuming that none of them was the summoner, then their summoner was probably one of those creeps that enjoy looking at their creatures more than using them in battle. Anyway, this last one had yellow hair and clothing, so she was probably a wind attribute. He couldn't see any weapons on her. A martial artist maybe? He'd been under the impression that they were guys, but he never paid that much attention to them. Come to think of it, she couldn't be one of them. There was no possible way that he could miss them having a chest that big. So that left him clueless on what yet another of them was. He got ready to ask them if he could hitch a ride back to their island, when he noticed that they were talking.

He had no Idea what language they were speaking.


	2. Lost

**Chapter Two is out.**

 **As before, I do not own summoners war or RWBY.**

::::::::::::::::

"So we saved it. Now what?" Blake asks.

Weiss answers, "We take it to Professor Ozpin, of course. He will be very interested in this discovery."

Yang pokes Weiss in the side and says, "Still hoping for some extra credit, huh?"

Weiss doesn't even bother answering; remembering the last time the subject came up, she steels herself for ruby's inevitable response.

Right on cue: "Why would you even ask that? This is Weiss we're talking about; of COURSE she's still hoping for extra credit!"

Weiss just sighs and starts walking back towards beacon. Then a comment from Blake stops her cold: "So how are we going to get it to follow us back?"

The team pauses to consider it, until Ruby notices something: "It's staring at me!" she whispers.

Everyone looks to see that this is true; the creature is sitting a few feet from Ruby and staring at her.

Ruby, starting to get more than a little creeped out by the creature's stare, steps out of view behind a tree. The creature cocks its head as if confused, then gets up and walks over to the tree before poking its head around the edge. Ruby dashes over to another tree and the creature cocks its head the other way before walking over to Ruby's new hiding spot. This continues for a few moments before Blake comments, "If it's going to follow you around, then maybe if you just walk back to beacon, it will follow you there."

"But that stare's really creeping me out!" Ruby complains as she hides behind yet another tree.

After a bit more arguing (and a promise of cookies from Yang), the group starts walking back to beacon, the creature following behind.

::::::::::::

' _Great. Just frickin' great.'_

Gamir was in an unknown location, filled with seemingly countless enemies, and his only hope of getting home was four female creatures that spoke a language he didn't recognize.

' _Well, guess I should settle in for the long haul, because there is no way I'm getting home any time soon'_ he thought as he followed them. He'd heard them talking, seemingly about him, while he'd been examining the red one to try and glean any possible tidbits of information about where he now was. The creature had started acting afraid of him, despite the fact that he couldn't hurt her if he tried, and had repeatedly tried to hide from him.

' _At least we're going somewhere now. As long as we're moving, I'm getting closer to finding a way home. Hopefully.'_ He noticed the trees starting to thin and hoped that that meant they were getting close to the extraction point where the group would go back to their island. Then the trees ended.

'…'

' _Well, if it wasn't official before, it's official now. I am completely, and UTTERLY, lost.'_

They'd walked out of the trees, and come within view of a city. On the surface. Last time he checked, Gamir had been given the impression that the only surviving vestiges of civilization were on the floating islands that everybody lived on. You could occasionally find ruins on the surface, but they were always just that: ruins. Empty and falling apart. This was anything but a ruin.

The group of creatures turned and walked towards a tower in the distance, seemingly not part of the city.

' _That must be where their summoner lives. Kind of odd that it's on the surface, but I'm not complaining.'_

As they approached, he discovered that it wasn't the kind of tower he was hoping for. It was simply a spire on a castle.

Then the yellow one suddenly shouted and leaped up, firing a ball of fire into the air.

Gamir immediately dropped into a defensive crouch and looked around. Were they under attack?

::::::::::::::::

"Finally home…" Ruby sighed. The team had just gotten back to their school, Beacon.

"WOO-HOO!" Yang yelled and leaped up, firing her gauntlets into the air in celebration of a mission well done.

Then the creature crouched and started whipping its head around.

"I think you scared it, Yang." Ruby comments, "And where are those cookies you promised? I'm hungry!"

Yang cringes, having forgotten that she had promised to get Ruby some cookies when they got back. She placates Ruby, "all right, all right, I'll go buy some now," before walking back towards Vale.

::::::::::::::::

Gamir, after concluding that the group wasn't under attack, watches with bemusement as the red one scolds the yellow one for the false alarm. The yellow one walks off, and Gamir chuckles before he realizes something.

They'd walked the entire way back to these creatures's home.

That meant that they didn't have a teleport gate.

' _Well, since they don't have a teleport gate, I can't teleport back. And since my summoner lives on a floating island, it is literally impossible to walk back, even if I knew exactly where the island was. Guess that leaves me with just one option:'_

' _Start my life over from scratch, right here, right now.'_


	3. The Office

**Chapter 3. I do not own Summoners War or RWBY.**

"As… interesting… as this discovery is, I'm afraid that you won't be receiving any extra credit for it."

" _WHAT_!?"

"Told you so."

" _SHUT UP_! We discovered a new species! How is that not worth extra credit!?"

Team RWBY was in Professor Ozpin's office where Weiss was discovering, much to her ire, that the discovery that the team had made on their last mission was not going to get them extra credit.

"By the way, you will be expected to pay for the damages it has inflicted on school property."

This time, the whole team was up in arms: " _WHAT_!? How were we supposed to know it would rip your hand-crafted mahogany doors in half when they closed in its face?!"

The subject of the conversation, a mysterious yellow hound with spikes on his back, was slowly looking around the room, his head seeming to change directions at random. Ozpin suspected that the creature was trying to figure out what all the gears embedded in the walls, floor, and ceiling did. He turned his attention back to the conversation, where Glynda was lecturing the team of huntresses-in-training.

"Glynda, I believe that having to pay for the damages is lesson enough, having to listen to one of your scoldings is simply inhumane." He takes a sip from his coffee mug, conveniently hiding his grin as Glynda glares at him.

::::::::::::::::

Gamir followed the group of creatures to the top of the spire he saw as they were approaching this castle. It was a strange castle, without any defensive walls to speak of. And the creatures… this summoner must be a human supremacist or something, because Gamir didn't see a single non-humanoid creature, although a few _did_ have animal ears or tails, so at least the summoner wasn't _that_ picky. Also, Gamir didn't see any methods of generating and storing magical energy, not even a mana pond. They reached the top of the tower while he was mulling this over, and the group of creatures walked into a large room, then proceeded to close the doors.

In his face.

With him still outside.

'…'

' _Ok, I am going to assume that they just didn't notice that I hadn't made it into the room yet and give them three seconds to open these doors.'_

' _3… 2… 1…'_

' _Times' up.'_

Gamir leaned forward and grabbed the bottom of the door with his mouth. He then proceeded to rip it off of the wall, and use it to knock over the other door. After making absolutely certain that they knew that they had angered him, he walked up next to the group of creatures – now wide-eyed and staring – and sat down, then ate the chunk of wood still in his mouth.

' _Hmm… mahogany… at least the summoner has good taste in wood.'_

After finishing the piece of wood, he started looking at the room he was in. It was a large, more or less circular room, with turning gears all over the walls, ceiling, and even under the floors, which were made of some sort of transparent material. With nothing better to do, seeing as how he didn't understand their language yet, he picked a gear and started following the assembly, looking at the gear connected to the "starting" gear, then the gear connected to that one, and so on and so forth.

He'd followed it halfway around the room, up onto the ceiling, back down the wall (where it passed behind the line of gears he'd been following), and into the floor where it went under the summoners' desk. He looked around a little bit, but didn't see any other gears going under the desk.

' _I wonder… is that the starting point, or the ending point…'_

' _Only one way to find out.'_

Gamir walked over to the desk and stuck his head underneath, where he saw the final gear in the assembly connected to…

Nothing.

It served absolutely no purpose.

Except, of course, infuriating anybody who had become determined to figure out what the gears did.

Gamir lifted his head into the air, sending the desk flying across the room, and screamed his frustration to the sky.

::::::::::::::::

Everybody paused their discussions when they saw the creature walk over to Professor Ozpin's desk and poked its head underneath. Ozpin, taking another sip from his mug to hide his knowing grin, took a few steps away from the desk to get out of the blast zone.

Sure enough, the creature suddenly stiffened, then threw its head in the air with a howl. This, of course, sent the desk flying across the room… and straight out the window.

Yep. It had _definitely_ figured out the purpose of the gears. That is: none. It never failed to amuse Ozpin when somebody tried to figure out what the gears did – usually taking over an hour to do so – only to discover that there wasn't a purpose to figure out.

Team RWBY was jumping to their feet, pulling out their weapons in preparation for stopping the thing before it could do any more damage, when Ozpin held up a hand, indicating for them to stop. When they looked at him with confusion written all over their faces, he explained: "This creature just passed a test that is built into this room."

When they just looked even more confused, he elaborated: "He had the intelligence to recognize the gears, know how they work, and realize that they must have a purpose, the curiosity to search out that purpose, the determination to complete the task – in record time, I might add – and the self-restraint to not try and kill me when he discovered that all that effort was pointless."

"So him throwing your desk out the window doesn't count as trying to kill you?" Weiss asked, sarcasm practically crystallizing in the air.

"Nobody keeps their calm when they discover that. That's actually one of the tamest responses to come from somebody who's completed the test."

They nod their understanding before Ozpin adds: "By the way, you'll be expected to pay for the desk replacement as well."

Team RWBY absolutely loses it then, adding their screams to the howl of the creature.

Only Glynda noticed that after its outburst, Ozpin had stopped referring to the creature as "it" and had started referring to it as "him."


	4. The Morning After

**Chapter 4.**

 **I still don't own Summoners War or RWBY.**

It was the middle of the night, with the entire school asleep – except for a certain hellhound, laying in RWBY's dorm and absentmindedly chewing a lock of Yang's hair.

' _Hmm… moisturizing conditioner… left in for 14 minutes… followed by a shampoo designed to prevent split ends and excessive drying out… HEY! YOU! YEAH, YOU, READING THIS STORY! I CAN FEEL YOU JUDGING ME! STOP IT! EATING HAIR IS A PERFECTLY NORMAL HABIT! It's just… usually your own…'_

He'd already sampled Ruby's hair: _'Basic shampoo, no particularly special properties… although her hair isn't dyed… guess that color transition is natural,'_ and Weiss' hair: _'This girl must have a LOT of money to burn, and still have it coming out the wazoo; I don't recognize this shampoo, and there's only one shampoo I've never tasted. The thing cost almost 1,000 crystals a drop!'_ but he had yet to taste Blake's hair.

He got up and walked over to the head of Blake's bed, only to find himself staring down the barrel of Gambol Shroud. "Don't. Even. THINK. About it."

Gamir decides that now would be a VERY good time to retreat, and turns around to head back to his bed in the corner.

Yang, of course, chooses that moment to wake up and notice the single strand of golden hair trailing from the corner of Gamir's mouth.

Her eyes change from their usual lilac color to a glowing red, and her hair turns a blinding white. "Why… you…"

Gamir, recognizing that tone, immediately turns and jumps out the window, which still hadn't been repaired after Nora's last caffeine fueled rampage, in which she'd systematically broken every single window in the school.

' _To think it's already been a year since I came here…'_

::::::::::::::

 _Immediately following the events of last chapter:_

Team RWBY flopped into their beds, exhausted after spending more than four times their entire reward for that last mission on the replacement doors and desk in Ozpin's office.

"Well… that was a thing…" Yang comments.

Ruby gets a thoughtful look, then asks, "Where did that come from?"

Yang looks a little confused, and says, "Well, we saved an unknown creature, then brought it back to school with us, where-" "nononono," Ruby interrupts, "I mean the saying itself. Who came up with it? And what did they mean when they said it?"

"I don't really know," Yang says, "I just know that one of my friends would say it whenever something strange happened."

After a moment of everybody (except Weiss) thinking about their now empty wallets, Blake deadpans "I blame the dog."

Nobody notices that while they're having this discussion, the "dog" that Blake had mentioned had walked into the room, looked around, then started going through their drawers and pulling out anything soft: spare pillows, hoodies, pajama pants, even a few towels that had entered the room and never made it back out. After gathering all of the materials, it pushes them all into a corner to create what was essentially a giant pile of softness.

Its task completed, it climbs on top of the pile and goes to sleep, closely followed by the rest of team RWBY.

::::::::::::::::

Gamir was tired and sore from several hours of tough fighting, several more hours of walking, an approximate 20 floor climb (hadn't the guy heard of elevators?), breaking down a well-built door, throwing a desk out a window, and finally climbing back down those 20 floors. Everything had a limit, and he'd reached his. And apparently so had the rest of these creatures, as they turned to one of the doors along the hall they were in and opened it, piling in and flopping into bed. He took a quick stock of the room: a desk in the middle, underneath a window; two beds on the right, converted into a bunk bed by piling a bunch of books on the corners of one bed and setting the legs of the other bed on top of the books; two beds on… the… left…

' _WHAT.'_

One of the beds was suspended over the other by ropes attached to the ceiling by unknown means. And was tilted at an amount approaching 30 degrees. And did he mention that there was nothing attaching the ropes to the ceiling? They just magically stuck there. How did the girl in the lower bed sleep? Come to think of it, she did seem to shout the most often…

With the room taken stock of, and his ability to understand what he was seeing depleted, he set about the next obvious task: making himself a bed. He walked over to a dresser and opened the top drawer, nosing through the contents for anything he could use. After pulling out a particularly soft hoodie (and setting aside a pair of pajama pants with pictures of the werewolves he had fought on it, to shred at a later date), he closed the top drawer and opened the next drawer down.

' _I feel like keeping my face, thank you very much.'_

He closed that drawer, then opened the next, finding some blankets and a pillow. He pulled those out, and continued to search the rest of the room. After completing his search, he took the pile that he had made and shoved it into a corner, whereupon he climbed on top of it and went to sleep.

"TWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

A shrill whistle screamed through the room, causing Gamir to jump 6 feet into the air, hitting his head on the ceiling due to the height of his bed, before falling face-first to the floor.

Hearing a lot of shouting, he looks up to see that everybody is on their feet, shouting at the red one, who had the incriminating whistle still sticking out of her mouth.

Gamir picks himself up off of the floor, then walks over to the red one, who turns to look at him, dropping the whistle from her mouth so that it's hanging by a string around her neck. Gamir reaches up, bites the whistle off of the string, and swallows.

' _Well, there goes THAT problem.'_

Everybody is staring at him, until he burps.

"Tweet!"

' _CRAP! I did NOT think that one through!'_

That got them all laughing at him, of course.

Cue the hiccups.

That might not seem like that big of a deal, but his entire life, every time he hiccupped, he'd burped right afterwards.

"Hic-tweet! Hic-tweet! Hic-tweet!"

They could not stop laughing, the red and yellow ones actually rolling around on the floor, while he just glared at them while attempting to hold his breath to stop those cursed hiccups!

An attempt that failed miserably.

"Hic-tweet! Hic-tweet! Hic-tweet!"

::::::::::::::::

Team RWBY was in bed, sleeping peacefully.

All except one.

Ruby had woken up and gotten dressed, then seeing that her team was still asleep, had pulled out The Whistle.

"TWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

The rest of the team fell out of bed with a chorus of thuds, although Ruby noticed that one of the thuds seemed to come from above and behind her. Before she could look, though, Weiss, Yang, and Blake all got up and started yelling at her.

Ruby turns to make her escape, and notices the dog-like creature from yesterday.

' _That's right, we kept it in our room last night…'_

It walked up to her, sat up, and ate the whistle off of her neck.

Everybody is preparing their own reactions to that, such as a complaint from Ruby or congratulations form Weiss, when it burps.

"Tweet!"

A full three seconds pass, then Ruby and Yang collapse in fits of laughter. Even Weiss and Blake are chuckling.

And then it hiccups, immediately followed by a burp.

"Hic-tweet!"

And continues to do that, over and over and over again.

Not even Weiss can keep her cool. The entire team is leaning on something to support themselves while they laugh their heads off, with Yang and Ruby slipping to roll around on the floor instead.

Several minutes pass before the creature gets its hiccups under control, several more before Yang and Ruby have calmed down enough to stand up. Blake is sure that the thing is glaring at them, but puts that note aside when Weiss brings up something more important: "We're late for class!"

They all finish their morning preparations in five seconds flat, then run out of the room so fast that the door handle gets stuck in the wall. They all get to their first class of the day, Professor Port's Grimm Studies, and sit down, apologizing for being late. After getting all of their notes out, they are reminded that they forgot something by the sound of splintering wood.

::::::::::::::::

' _What just happened?'_

The entire group of creatures had, after collecting themselves from their laughter, suddenly frozen in place for a second before zipping all around the room, moving too fast for him to tell what they're doing. Less than five seconds after this activity began, they had run out the door fast enough that the door handle slammed in to the wall – and gotten stuck inside.

After a mental shrug, he walks out of the room and follows their scent trail down the hallway. Eventually, he reaches a door that their scent trail passes through.

' _Well, I guess that last time wasn't lesson enough.'_

He reached forward, grabbed the lip of the door in his mouth, and ripped the thing off of its hinges. He then spat the door out and walked into the room while trying to get the taste of the thing out of his mouth.

' _Ew! Who even uses birch in construction?'_

He looked around, trying to figure out where exactly he was. It was a large semicircular room, with the floor sinking in tiers as the room progressed towards the center. In this central, lowest point, a large round man with a ridiculously large mustache was standing. On the tiers, there were a large number of humanoid creatures sitting at desks, writing in books – or, at least, that's what it looked like they were doing before he ripped the door out.

' _Wonder what this place is for?'_

After a quick glance around the room, he spots a place that he can see the entire room from and walks over there, the gazes of everything in the room following him. He reaches the spot and sits down, waiting for them to continue… whatever it is they were doing. He really needed to start learning their language, and now was as good a time to start as any.

Then everything started shouting at once.


	5. The Search

**I do not own Summoners War or RWBY.**

*tug*

' _I swear, if one more person pulls my ears…'_

*tug*

' _OK, THAT'S IT!'_

Gamir turns and sinks his teeth into the hand of the last person to pull his ears, some giant brute with a lot of armor and a cocky grin. That grin doesn't last long.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

Gamir turns and yanks down, flipping the brute over his back and slamming him into the ground. The group he's been following laughs at the scene. Apparently that guy wasn't exactly "Mr. Popular."

On a separate note, he'd finally figured out what they were called. The white one was "Wice," the black one was "Blayck," the yellow one was "Yayng," and the red one, apparently the leader, was "Rue Bee." Gamir wondered if one of the words was a kind of rank, or if she just had a two-part name.

The brute yells something at them as he picks himself up off of the floor, and Yayng laughs at him. He yells something else, and she looks at Gamir and says something, obviously intending for him to react in some way. He have no Idea what she said, so he just tilts his head at her. Now the brute gets a chuckle as Yayng starts trying to communicate with Gamir what she wants him to do.

Eventually, Gamir figures out that she's trying to tell him to bite the brute, so he take the obvious course of action.

Gamir sticks his tongue out at her, turns around, and walks away.

::::::::::::::::

Yang's been shocked into silence. "You guys saw that, right?"

Cardin's in hysterics, "You mean your mutt ignoring you? Yeah!"

Yang growls at him, "Shut it, Cardin!"

"Or what? You'll have your mutt ignore you again?"

"No, I'll sic MYSELF on you."

Cardin pales. The entire school had heard about her literally ripping an Atlesian Paladin limb from limb. He decides that a tactical retreat is in order, and turns around to leave, sending a cocky wave over his shoulder.

Yang sighs. "Man, that guy can be SUCH an a-"

Ruby cuts her off. "Yang! Language!"

"What? It's not like anybody's listening!"

Blake mutters, "But they could be reading it."

Weiss, hearing this, asks; "How could somebody read a conversation?"

Blake gets a little nervous at this. "Never mind, I'm breaking the fourth wall here."

Everybody just looks at her in confusion, simultaneously thinking _'What's the fourth wall?'_

Ruby takes a quick look around. "Guys, where did the dog-thing go?"

The rest of the team looks around, and discovers that the creature is no longer in the cafeteria. They all freak out a little bit, with Weiss shouting "Quick, we need to find it before it destroys more school property!" and Yang responding "Yeah, we're broke enough as it is!"

They all run out of the cafeteria to look for the creature. A minute after they leave, the creature steps out from underneath the table that they had been sitting at, making a coughing noise that could be compared to laughter.

::::::::::::::::

Gamir steps out from under the table that he had been hiding under, laughing to himself.

' _I wonder how long they'll be out looking for me? I give them at least a week before they give up and come back.'_

He walks over to this giant room's doors and jumps up onto the door frame, where he lays down and goes to sleep.

::::::::::::::::

 _Three hours later…_

"Crap! Where could it have gone?"

"I don't know! We've been over every inch of Beacon!"

The team is having a four-way call on their scrolls.

"You don't think he went back to the forest, do you?"

"If it did that, it's gotta be in trouble! We need to go find it!"

They all regroup at Beacon Cliff, and launch into the forest to look for the creature.

 _Four days, twenty-one hours and three minutes later…_

Team RWBY is walking into the cafeteria, having searched every inch of both Emerald Forest and Forever Fall.

"Where could it have gone?" Ruby wonders.

Then they hear snoring.

They look up, and see a yellow tail hanging from above the door.

'…'

RWBY says, "You don't think…"

Yang says, "No… no way…"

Weiss loses it. "WE JUST SPENT FIVE DAYS LOOKING FOR IT, WHEN IT WAS IN THE CAFETERIA THE WHOLE TIME!?"

As Weiss' outburst starts, the tail jerks, then pulls up above the frame. A moment later, the creature jumps down, yawns, and stretches before giving them a confused look.

Then it turns and takes off running, leaping through a window.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" they all yell as they take off after it.

::::::::::::::::

Gamir twitches, startled from his nap by a REALLY loud noise beneath him. He gets down off of the door sill, yawns, and stretches, before looking at the group that had finally come back.

' _Hmm, they only took five days. Guess I gave them too little credit.'_

Then he notices that Yayng is cracking her knuckles, and the other three are reaching for their weapons.

He runs, thinking _'SOMEBODY HELP ME! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!'_

He pelts all over the grounds, the girls hot on his heels the entire time. He had to get creative dodging Rue Bee, he'd almost forgotten how fast she was.

Eventually, he makes a wrong turn and is backed into a corner by the four VERY angry women. Yayng, whose eyes are glowing red, shoots a fireball out of her fist, straight at him. He closes his eyes and waits for the end. There's a huge boom and the ground shakes, but he surprisingly feels no pain.

' _What the heck did she put in those things? And why didn't it hurt? Did it just kill me instantly?'_

The smoke starts to clear, and he notices a yellow boulder the size of a tank sitting in the middle of a crater in front of him. It has two large crystals growing out of it, one in the top right area and one in the top left. Then it stands up. The crystals are on its shoulders, which connect arms thicker than telephone poles to its body. The legs are just as thick, but narrow down to a ridiculously thin waist, which the body doesn't touch, but hovers over. It doesn't seem to have a head. And the strangest thing is, Gamir recognizes it.

"What the… Ragion?"


	6. Ending

**MC here. I have completely run out of steam for this story, especially after losing the version of this chapter that I had already written, so I'm going to be ending it here. If I ever get some inspiration, I can always write a sequel, I guess. Anyway, this story will be over by the end of the chapter. Enjoy.**

 **I do not own Summoners War or RWBY.**

::::::::::::::::

"What the… Ragion?"

The giant boulder of a creature turns around. "Gamir? You there?" he asks with a voice like a rock slide.

"Yeah… down here… you really ARE a lot taller than you think, Ragion."

Ragion looks down and notices Gamir. "Ah, there you are. Well, you look okay. Just give me a moment to take care of these enemies and we'll be on our way."

Gamir looks confused, "Huh? Enemies?" then realizes what Ragion is talking about. "Nononononononono," he shouts as he runs around Ragion, placing himself between him and team RWBY. "These are allies. They're just kind of mad at me right now because I sent them on a five-day wild goose chase…"

Ragion looks surprised for a moment, (an impressive feat considering that the only facial feature he has are eyes) then starts laughing, a deep, booming laugh that has previously convinced a number of people that heard it that they were experiencing a thunder storm or an earthquake.

"Remembering when you were fresh out of the summoning circle, huh?" he booms. "I remember that we started getting worried around the two week mark. I still remember when you came back with some random fruit you found and tried to pass it off as the nonexistent one that you'd been sent to find."

Gamir cringes at the memory. "Yeah, well, I was stubborn then." He remembers team RWBY standing behind him and introduces them, "This is team Rue Bee, led by the red one, who is named Rue Bee. She's a speed build, I figure six star level thirty-five or so. The rest of them seem to be five star, between levels thirty and thirty five. The white one is Wice, I think she's a light magic swordsman the black one is Blayck, another speed build, and the yellow one is Yayng, a bruiser. DO NOT TOUCH HER HAIR."

Ragion looks surprised again. "Wait, you haven't figured it out?"

::::::::::::::::

 **And that's it! So, how did you like it?**

 **Oh, man, you should've seen the look on your face! Of course it isn't over yet!**

::::::::::::::::

Ruby was livid. "YANG! WE WANTED TO TEACH IT A LESSON, NOT VAPORIZE IT!"

Yang shouts back, "MY SHOTS AREN'T THAT POWERFUL AND YOU KNOW IT!"

As the two continue arguing, Blake and Weiss are staring into the cloud, trying to figure out what happened. When they see a massive silhouette rising in the debris, Blake calls out, "Ruby? Yang? You should see this."

The two turn to shout, "WHAT?" but the words die on their lips as they notice the silhouette.

The cloud thins enough for them to begin making out the features that are higher up on it. It looks like a giant rock, with a cluster of wind dust crystals on each shoulder, and no head. Instead, it has a pair of glowing yellow eyes on its chest.

"What is that thing…" Ruby mutters, before it starts to raise an arm. A very, very large arm that is shaped like a tree trunk. They get ready to dodge, but see it lower the arm instead of swinging it. A few moments later, the ground starts to rumble.

"What's going on?"

After a few seconds, the rumbling stops. By this point, the smoke has almost completely cleared, allowing them to see that the dog-like creature is sitting between the giant and them, making noises that don't sound like dog noises.

Weiss wonders, "Is it talking? I don't recognize the language…"

Then Ruby twitches. "You guys heard that, right?"

"Heard what?" Yang asks.

"It said my name!"

A second passes in dumbfounded silence before they hear a badly pronounced version of "Weiss." Soon to follow are badly pronounced versions of "Blake" and "Yang."

"I guess he just introduced us…?" Yang guesses.

"I wonder what they're talking about…" Ruby wonders.

::::::::::::::::

"What do you mean, 'the gate malfunctioned'?" Gamir demands.

"Just that. Something went wrong with it, and sent you to a separate dimension."

"So, what? Did that happen to you too?"

"No, we managed to figure out where it sent you off to, and got permission from the council to open two portals, for one second each. The first one to send me here, and the second one for the two of us to return."

"All right, well, there's something I would like to do before I leave."

"And what would that be?"

"Maul a human supremacist."

"Do you have a specific one in mind?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. Yes I do."

::::::::::::::::

The creature walks up to Yang and looks her in the eye, before nodding towards the school halls. Yang looks at the rest of the group, who just shake their heads in confusion. It starts walking towards the hallways, and Yang figures _'What the heck, YOLO,'_ following it in. After a few minutes of wandering the halls, Yang sees Cardin walking towards them. The creature stops, looks at Yang and – she swears – _grins_ at her. It then proceeds to practically _saunter_ towards Cardin.

After a few seconds of the sounds of tearing metal, ripping cloth, and Cardin screaming, it was over.

As the creature walks back up to her, Yang smiles and pats it on the head, "Good boy."

They turn and walk away, leaving Cardin in the middle of the hall, surrounded by the remains of his armor, weapon, and clothing, wearing nothing but his underwear.

As they get back outside, the creature jumps up on the giant. They turn, and what looks almost like a tear in the fabric of reality appears beneath their feet. A second later, they, and the tear, are gone.

Blake looks over at Yang, "So what did it do?"

Yang grins, "Mauled Cardin."

They all chuckle at that, before falling into an amicable silence.

Yang muses, "You know, we may actually get extra credit for that."

"YES!"

::::::::::::::::

 **Well, there you have it, the real ending. Will Weiss get extra credit? The world may never know…**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
